


Blood

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Adam, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a demon, Adam cares nothing for the decency of human nature anymore. One man made the fatal mistake of crossing the young man in the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Adam smirked as he strolled into the stuffily decorated room, complete with its worn Persian rug. He spun the Butterfly knife in his right hand exposing the pristine blade. In the center of the room sat a man strapped down to one of the wooden chairs. The gentleman seemed positively fearful when his gaze was met with cold blue eyes. There was a twisted sense of satisfaction Adam received seeing that look of fear. The victim slowly building their anxiety from fear to full blown terror, and it was made only sweeter when he could prolong the experience. You see this particular man upset the young demon, unfortunate really. It was always such a downer when your good work decided to make the wrong decision. There was no one else in the room to watch what would soon unfurl, no one to hear the man’s screams of agony. All the better though. Adam wanted to be greedy and horde the delicious sounds all to himself. “All of this could have been avoided, you know that right?” Adam queried casually and almost as if he were talking down to the gentleman. The man made no answers aside from a fearful quiver of the lip, a sharp intake and exhale of breath. This caused Adam’s lips to part in a sadistic grin as he stepped over, kicking an ottoman gently in front of the seat and moving over it to sit down. In his hand he held the brilliant blade and glanced at it with almost a gaze of admiration. It was at that moment in it’s perfectly polished reflection he caught the man’s face. Looking up Adam couldn’t help but allow that look to pull a chuckle from him. “Goodness, you look ready to wet yourself.” He commented as he moved the blade one hand to the other. All his victim could do was watch it in fearful anticipation. Finally after a couple agonizing seconds the bewildered and shaking man finally spoke up.

 “I—-I’m sorry…” He stuttered, “Look …I—I can …I can make it up to—” Before he was able to finish Adam held the blade up rather close. “Ah ah, I don’t want to hear another peep out of you. Well unless it’s screaming of course.” The blonde scooted the ottoman in closer and slid the sharp side gently over the man’s arm. The gentleman flinched and whimpered but the pressure wasn’t enough to cut skin. There was a sheen of sweat noticeable on the man’s brow and neck. This elicited yet another chuckle from the young demon. “Goodness, look at you you’re absolutely beside yourself aren’t you?” Adam spun the blade effortlessly and gently in his right hand. “Now then, I want you to promise me you’ll scream loudly. You aren’t very good at doing your job but you can at least do that _right_?” He asked in a somewhat mocking tone of voice. The sharp side poised Adam started to drag it down the man’s arm, applying pressure the further down he went.

What started out as whimpers and light sobs of fear turned into sudden shouts, yelps of pain and surprise. Through the now splitting fabric of the sleeve you could seen thin cuts beginning to form. The build up was the best part and Adam did enjoy it immensely. He took to the other arm and did the same thing with just as much attention to detail. Raising his eyes he caught the look of pain etched in the man’s face; he wanted more. The blade now staining red was moved over the front of his victim’s shirt and he popped each button along the way. The man’s chest heaved and you could almost hear his heart rate accelerate. A smirk and Adam took the knife and dragged it over the man’s chest. A thin line of red formed and then he stopped at his stomach.  
 “You seem a little tense, you really _should_ relax.” Gripping the handle of his knife Adam pressed into the skin and dragged that blade down. The man’s chair shook as he convulsed and writhed under the slicing open of his skin. Adam just worked at the same pace he was and continued to cut deeper in to the man’s belly. Blood now running down staining the edges of his blue shirt. He brought the knife up to his lips and ran his tongue along the flat side, savoring the taste of sweet blood. The man’s eyes were screwed shut in pain and he appeared to be trying to take in deep breaths. All the while tears had been streaming down the victim’s cheeks; another quiet plea followed. You see that plea really did nothing to serve any purpose other than irritated Adam. Frowning he dug two of his fingers into the stomach wound and curled them.

And the man _screamed._

Adam’s grin only seemed to broad as he began to tear the skin with his own fingers, but then suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away. Eyeing the brilliant red substance staining his index and middle finger he licked it. Wonderful. Standing up from the ottoman Adam circle the man’s chair with careful, precise footsteps like that of a predator. Here he had his prey strapped down and ready for him. Grabbing the back of his chair Adam pulled it over towards the wall with little effort. The man was still reeling from the fingers in his wound and unable to speak. Adam brought that knife up once more and dragged it down over the man’s shoulder. The simple sound of fabric tearing and skin splitting was wonderful, it really was. Finally he moved around in front of the chair and looked down with possibly the most cold expression seen on a face. He said nothing, made no grand exposition to what he would do next. What ensued next was pure unadulterated cruelty that the blonde reveled in. He _drove_ that knife into the man’s chest, with the sickening sound of muscle pulling and bones snapping. Yet another scream escaped his victim though this time sounded more choked, desperate. With all the force he gained in this new form he dragged that blade easily. With a gleeful sense of accomplishment he split the man from chest down to his bellybutton. The ear shattering cries of help and screams slowly died down as blood gargled in the man’s mouth. That rich red substance trickled forth from his victim’s massive wound. Adam dipping his hand in past torn flesh, feeling around at the man’s internal organs. They were still pulsating as the heart had not fully died just yet. Adam pulled his hand out and stood back taking a moment to admire his handy work. Just another day’s work but never without it’s rewards.


End file.
